Kiss Of Life
by Tsuyoku
Summary: When visiting her friend Hilde in the hospital, Relena figures out something interesting about her best friend, Duo. Not for Relena Haters. 2XR HXOC RXOOC 2XOOC
1. Default Chapter

Kiss of Life

-Tsuyoku-

2xR fic others include HxOriginal and implied Z(6)xN

Please Reveiw, I haven't gotten any so far and I'd like at least one to know how I am doing...

Note: the (/) at one point, this means a flashback and then another one afterwards means the end of the flashback. :-)

Chapter One...

Relena walked along the corridors of the hospital. She had been visiting Hilde, who had her tonsils taken out. Relena was off to find some water or a cafeteria where she could find some food because she had not eaten in so long.

/"Oh, Hilde! I am really glad that you are ok. I came as soon as I heard." She set down a vase of flowers on a table in the room. "And how are you, Mike?" Relena asked Hilde's husband. They'd be married for almost a year now.

"I can't complain, though Hilde did give me a scare when it happened. I am glad that she is ok." Mike took hold of Hilde's hand and gave her a smile.

"Hey Relena, did you see Duo on the way here?" Asked Hilde.

"Huh?" Relena said.

"Well, Duo was visiting me here and he said that he had to go to the bathroom. I told him that there was one in the room here, but eh was already out the door. It was a little while ago, and Duo wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. I wonder where he went off to..."

Relena stayed around the room for a while. All three of them talked for a while over the stay at the hospital, how things were going, and Hilde and Mike even wanted to know a little about how her work was going.

Relena took a moment and checked her watch. She told Hilde and Mike that she was going to go get a sandwich or something to drink and that she would be right back. Plus, Hilde asked her to look for Duo while she was out, just in case she saw him or anything./

So here Relena was, lost in a hospital. She was in a wing of the hospital that didn't seem to be used at all. It was dark and had various plastic shrouds over things as if it had once been under construction, but was abandoned. Of course, Relena was starting to get scared about all of this. She was in a dark hallway and no one was around.

Wait, there was someone there. She could see a figure through one of the plastic sheets hanging down from the ceiling. But who would be back here now? It could be a construction worker, but why would they be working without a light in? And why alone?

Everything was running through her head at once... She didn't know what exactly was going on, but she wanted to take a closer look. Thankful that she wore casual clothes and not her usual outfit complete with loud, noisy high heels, Relena crept closer to the figure. But now she noticed that there was another figure, it was lying on the ground... The first figure was standing over the figure.

"I'm sorry... It was time..." Were the words that escaped the first person's mouth. Her eyes widened. Relena knew that voice, or at least she though that she did. It sounded like... Duo, but it wasn't cheerful, it was deep, cold..., dead. A braid swayed in what little light was admitted from an emergency florescent. Relena gasped making Duo look up. She started to turn around and run, but before she knew it, the gundam pilot's god- like (pun intended... XP) speed caught up to her and cut her off.

Duo or not, Relena didn't know what was going on. Either way, Relena had good reason to believe that the person on the ground was dead. That meant that she was being held by someone who was killing even after the war was over. He was taking lives still when peace was being spread throughout the Earth, and finally starting to catch on! How could he? Duo was her friend, one of her best friends, and he had to go and betray all that she taught him and all that she had come to think that he believed in!

Though the halls nearest to them were empty, Relena screamed in attempt to alert someone of her danger. Now Relena was struggling to get free while Duo had brought her to the floor. It seemed that there was no hope that she'd be rescued, that someone would somehow be near and find her. Hilde, Mike... Heero!

But then there was a sound. Relena heard it and thought that someone was coming to her rescue, so she screamed even louder. Louder. Louder. Duo tried covering her mouth, but it did no good. She bit him and he let go with a few curses. In a small opportunity to get away, to run to the voice she had heard, she got up.

But strong hands pressed her to the wall. She still had her voice... Louder. Louder...

Lips covered hers, they threatened to stay until the breath left her and she lost all air. It felt weird, like her life was being pulled out of her body. Like all energy was coming out through her gaping mouth as Duo silenced her with his tongue.

Footsteps continued to walk away from them. More voices were heard. 'Did you see anything?'

End Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

Thx for reading this, please review, it really helps get other stories up. This is just a small fic I wrote a while ago and finally decided to post it. THX -Tsuyoku-

Kiss Of Life

Chapter Two...

Footsteps continued to walk away from them. More voices were heard. 'Did you see anything?'

'No, nothing's down there.'

'Could have sworn I heard someone screaming. I must be working too much lately. Let's get something to eat.'

There went her hope. Her eyes felt heavy, she was losing life. Air. All of the sudden, air came back into her body, her spirit pulling back into herself. As she regained her vision and her composure, her eyes met his eyes.

"Now, Relena. If you'd let me explain everything, I'd be happy to clear things up." Duo's body released hers as it had been one of the things crushing her to the wall moments before. "Listen Relena. Only because you are my best friend, and I want to take no chance in losing you as my best friend, that's why I will tell you this. But... you have to promise before-hand that you will have an open mind for what I will say is a little far fetched. And second, you cannot tell anyone about it. There are only a few people who know. One is Heero, and the other is Hilde. Please promise me..."

"I... I promise that I will believe you and that I will not tell a soul. Whatever it is, I will always be here, and you can count on me." Relena promised. Duo knew Relena enough that if she made a promise, especially to a friend, then she would keep it so help her.

"Alright. Relena, you know how I, and others too, call me the 'God of Death'?" Relena nodded. "Well, it is kinda ironic that I really am... Death. I can do what Death does. If it is someone's 'time' to go', then I help them. I take them away to a better place than this Earth, without war and all of the sorrow. I know that you might see it as killing people, but just like everyone dies, I am one of the people on this Earth that are chosen to escort the deceased to the after life." He looked down for a minute, then back up to Relena, pleading with his eyes for her to believe him and forgive him for going against her cause, even for such a great cause as he was trying to support then.

"Relena, I am not ruthlessly killing people, I escort them off of this planet when they have no place to go. Their lives are over and they have done all the things that they have to do in life before their business is done. It is far fetched, but I have no choice. When I don't do it, people suffer. They stay on this Earth longer than they are meant to and it causes great suffering. That's why my past is so horrible. All those people died and got hurt. I couldn't help it, Relena. I don't want my friends hurt, I don't want you hurt." He stared at her, in her eyes wanting her answer. Wanting her to believe him and his story. Knowing Relena, she would. She knew him, that was why Relena put her hand on Duo's cheek.

"Duo, I believe you. You showed me first hand just now what you can do. When you kissed me to keep me quiet, I felt s if my life force was being pulled out of me, as if I was dying. But you let go, and I live again." She took a deep breath and balanced herself against the wall. "Though I am sure that it will take a while to recover from the experience." Deep breaths.

"It's ok, it won't take much. You see, I have the great powers. I can decided with one touch if I want that touch to be of life, or if I would like it to end their existence." Duo hoped that she would forgive him for this. He stepped closer to her, putting his arm around her small waist and being her closer to him. With a look at her, he pressed his lips to hers. Relena was surprised by the action, but did not stop him. She felt him deepen the kiss, putting his tongue in her mouth as he did before. She felt life flowing into her. The complete opposite of what she felt earlier. He was giving her life, he was sending it pulsing through her. When he pulled away, Relena felt completely regenerated. Even before the first kiss she had felt weary as well, but now everything was perfect, it felt great. Alive again.

"Thank you, Duo. I feel much better." Relena didn't meet his eyes and she had a feeling that he was not gazing at her either. They continued down the hallway, intent on returning to Hilde's room and saying goodbye. It seems that they both had interesting days.

"I wonder where Relena went to? First Duo, now Relena?" Mike said.

"I told you, they wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to us. Relena probably went looking for Duo and got lost or something. Maybe she found him. In any case, Relena is alright. She always is." Hilde said to her husband. She had confidence in her friends. Her husband however was a little worry wart, but she found that trait to be unexplainably cute about him.

End Chapter Two.


	3. Chapter 3

THX for staying with me up until the end. This is the conclusion to the story, I hope you enjoy, and please review! THX -Tsuyoku-

Chapter Three.

"Relena is alright. She always is." Hilde to her husband. She had confidence in her friends. Her husband however was a little worry wart, but she found that trait to be unexplainably cute about him.

Relena walked through the door to Hilde's room with Duo following behind her. "Sorry I was gone so long." Were the first words out of Duo's mouth. "I ran into an old friend. And Relena here found me..."

"On my way back from the cafeteria. They wouldn't let me bring food back up here. So I ate down there and then found this goof ball downstairs." Relena corrected. Being a politician, Relena knew very well how to be the most convincing person in the room at all times.

After staying a while longer, Duo and Relena left Hilde and Mike at the hospital. They were walking down the street when Duo asked Relena, "How come you didn't bring your car or have a driver, Relena?"

"I didn't know how long I'd be staying. I have no meetings for a few days, I cleared a little of the schedule up because of what happened to Hilde, so decided to walk and have to time to myself for a change."

"I'm sorry, am I invading on that 'me time'?" Duo asked with his silly grin on his face.

"No, I am glad to spend some time with you again. It used to be us and a few others going out and having fun. But I got busy during those times. It broke all of us apart. So being with my best friend again feels great. Especially since you gave me a little extra energy. I feel better than I have in a long time." Relena blushed. Should she have brought up the kiss?

"About that..." Duo started.

"It won't change anything. I will always see you as my best friend in the world and a kiss will never make me think lesser of you." Relena smiled at Duo. They had reached Relena's gate. She lived in her brother's mansion with him and Noin.

"Would a kiss ever make you think more of me?" Duo asked, definitely afraid of the answer.

"Well, maybe." She gave him a wink and was about to open the gate when Duo pulled her back. He pressed her against the still unopened gate. Once again, like in the hallway, Duo pressed firmly against her as his lips met her in a romantic kiss. Unlike the other times, Duo started out a little slower. Maybe it was a little too slow for Relena, she opened up and showed how pushy a politician like her could be.

By the time Zechs looked out the window, afternoon coffee in hand, the electricity going between his sister and the gundam pilot was enough to heat a waffle iron.1 A waffle iron that he'd like to hit a certain pilot in the head with at the moment. Setting his coffee down, he walked out onto the balcony and yelled...

"Maxwell, get your hands off my sister and put them where I can see them!!!!!!!!!!" Duo heard Zechs, and even though he was a little intimidated by the older man, Duo felt that this ecstasy was worth any beating he got. Still his hands roamed even further on Relena just to ignite the Commander's rage even more.

Relena felt what Duo was doing, and as the sun was very slowly slipping behind the horizon, she continued to kiss her best friend in front of her brother. 'Oh this is just perfect...' she thought.

The End...

1 The waffle iron part I got off of a Reba episode, so no suing me for that either please. I don't own much...

Or is it? R&R Please.

If you'd like more, or if you hated it and want it removed, review and I will see what you think. (I can't make any promises on the removing part though, for all you home wreckers out there...)

-Tsuyoku-


End file.
